


Peach Girl

by baconlettuce (fancypineapple)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, V6 (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypineapple/pseuds/baconlettuce
Summary: Okada hasn't seen Peach Girl yet.





	Peach Girl

Okada never knew he was this fond of tartan. It hadn’t really struck him as something people could have a preference about; though, he admitedly had strong opinions in many things most people wouldn’t necessarily care about usually. Like mushrooms. Or pleated miniskirts. No, wait, most people definitely have strong opinions on pleated miniskirts.

How could they not, really? If Okada were to ever meet someone without an opinion on those, he’d like to show them the scene he’s seeing right now. The crispness of Inoo’s white undershirt. The curve of Inoo’s knees. The delicate aspect of his curled fingers, the pink flush across his cheeks as he stares up to Okada. And the vast, smooth, plush expanse of his legs that emerge from under his very tartan, very pleated miniskirt. Lying like this against the cream-colored sheets, it’s no wonder he makes Okada’s mouth water. He’s sure anyone else would agree with him.

“Senpai.” The sound of Inoo’s voice is like dripping honey. “You’re staring at me so much, my uniform might melt.”

Okada lets out a dark chuckle. Propping his hands by the sides of Inoo’s shoulders, he leans closer to him. “I wish it would.”

“You’re such a pervert.” Of course, this is all act. This pleases him; Okada knows it. And he can tell by how his blush darkens, how he nibbles at his own lip to keep himself from smiling. Inoo is enjoying this way too much. “Are you just going to stare my clothes away? You could just use your hands, you know…”

“I’m aware.” A finger on the rim of Inoo’s collar, tracing it against the skin. Inoo swallows, his throat bobbing subtly under Okada’s touch. “But you have such pretty clothes on, Inoo-chan. I almost want you to keep them on.”

Instead of up, down; Okada’s lifts his touch on Inoo’s neck, and brings his hand to his thigh. Spreads his palm over the soft flesh; Inoo sighs audibly, eyelids fluttering closed. For how long has he waited for this? He was already on the bed when Okada got home, dressed like this, sitting with his legs crossed, looking wide-eyed and innocent. Had he planned this, been thinking about it all day? All week?

“Yeah, I could keep it on,” Okada continues his musings, hand moving upwards, disappearing under waves of tartan fabric. His fingertips touch cotton – briefs? Panties? He’d put his money on panties. Inoo can be a thorough person when he puts his mind to it.

“Eh? You’ll keep everything on?” The frown on his face is exaggerated, but the distress is real. “But senpai, if you do… don’t you want to touch me?”

“I am touching you, right?” His fingers trace the outline of Inoo’s buttock. How can one person be so soft? Okada grins widely, hands roaming back to the thighs. “Hey, Inoo-chan.”

“Yes?”

He gives them a firm, drawn-out squeeze. “Is the movie Peach Girl,” another squeeze, “about these babies right here?”

Silence.

The atmosphere shatters. Inoo breaks character completely, exploding in laughter.

“What does that even mean!” He cackles.

“Well, I suppose the movie is about a girl and her peaches.” He gives Inoo a pointed look. “Am I wrong?”

“Absolutely, one hundred percent, completely wrong.”

“Then I won’t watch the movie.”

Inoo rolls his eyes in exasperation. Honestly, this is one of Okada’s favorite ways to tease his lovely, at times unexpectedly straight-laced boy. It could be tied with touching him with a little too much intent in public, or kissing him for way too long before getting down to business. Inoo is simply adorable when he’s needy.

“Okada-kun, I beg you. Forget about the movie just for a bit and kiss me. And then fuck me. Please.”

He is more than happy to comply.

 

 

He does mention the movie one last time, though – when his cock is buried deep inside Inoo, out of all times.

“If I don’t like the movie Peach Girl,” he starts off a bit breathless, eyes dazedly watching the way Inoo’s back arches when he thrusts in, “I’ll film my own remake of it. Here in the bedroom.”

Inoo rolls his eyes again – and now, apparently, Okada has an opinion on eyerolls too, because fuck, coupled with his smirk, it had looked kinda hot. “Oh yeah?” He chuckles a bit brokenly when Okada thumbs the head of his cock, red and turgid from the long, long wait. “And I’m the star?”

“Of course.” Pause. “You and your peaches.”

Okada picks the pace up. Inoo draws in a breath, fingers digging persistently onto Okada’s shoulders – tartan miniskirt pushed back, still hanging from his hips.

“I like this idea,” he confesses in a whisper. “I’ll bring the camera.”

Okada doesn’t need the actual movie after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thigh in japanese is "futomomo". momo. i ask you to please not look at me. also happy birthday inoo


End file.
